User talk:SonOfZeus1200
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SonOfZeus1200 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) - Through my rise and fall, you've been my only friend 23:33, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Go on chat if u can - Yes I am Young but that doesn't mean I can't make Justice 04:46, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Put the name of the chapter on the chapter page - Yes I am Young but that doesn't mean I can't make Justice 05:29, February 22, 2012 (UTC) TOL Origins Summary Hey, can u put a summary of your TOL: Origins episode on The Olympian League: Origins Episodes List section?? - Hey SoZ, I was wondering if you're still in to write TOL? Cause I made the page for the team you're in (click here) and your turn is after Dark's. - SWAG SWAG SWAG 01:03, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Your turn. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 04:35, June 20, 2012 (UTC) I dont know. Pick a place I guess. I mean you could pick the Eiffel Tower, the Louvre, Notre Dame would be exciting. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 20:34, June 20, 2012 (UTC) You asked for me on chat???! Μιχαήλ the Quester 19:12, June 23, 2012 (UTC) I was originally going to have Luke do this chap, but he isn't here, so- heres the message I sent him. Hey Luke- We're ready for you to do Questers Versus Heroes: Chapter Four. Remember, 3rd person perspectiv. The evnts that must occur in this chapter is the second confrontation between the Questers and THO for the mirror fragments. The Questers should win. Other than that its up to you. Remember here are the things you must do before you write: A) Be surew you understand who THO and the Questers are. B)Reread the previous chapters C) and begin! Be sure to at least focuson Annie once, because nobody has focused on her yet... If ypu do not have time within the next wo days tell me and I will have someone else do it. Thx! Μιχαήλ the Quester 15:32, June 24, 2012 (UTC)Μιχαήλ the Quester 22:06, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay. :( Μιχαήλ the Quester 22:45, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Your turn for Days of Boom - SWAG SWAG SWAG 03:03, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Also, as a side note. The other B-crats are thinking about demoting you if you don't start editing again. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 03:10, June 27, 2012 (UTC) You're turn. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 18:29, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Ex wanted the relieving of the first two chapters to be part of the Ex Awards Show thing, like an in between event between awards. However, the awards got pushed back so the chapters were pushed back. Kind of a good thing to considering I'm still working on a title, lol. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 21:29, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Well normally you would just go own the list and E-mail Ex what your votes are in each category. He then counts the votes abd whoever has the most wins. Simply as that. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 01:15, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I had one name in mind, but it won't work. I was thinking "Rise of the Great Guardian~Return to the Sea of Monsters," but that won't work. Mostly because Ashton never went there so he wouldn't be returning to it, while at the same time I don't want to name my second book after Rick's second book. I also kind of want to stick to some kind of Pokemon reference, as this series was inspired by ''Pokemon the Movie 2000. Maybe "Rise of the Great Guardian~The Beast of the Sea." Holy Apollo's Cattle! that actually works for what I have planned! Thanks for the help. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 01:51, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm not really sure yet. I mean the Elementals I feel are going to somehow represent their element, while having a somewhat humanoid appearence. Ice for example is smooth, but can be pointy like with icicles. So I made that Elemental very smooth with pointed edges (like his fingers and spikes on his back and such). Air I think will look like a tornado, but can take on other forms. The guardian is something else all together, so he could have a more monstrous form like Lugia or have a more humanoid appearance like the gods. It all depends on how I feel at the time. I mean he may not even show up fully until book 3 or 4. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 15:51, July 7, 2012 (UTC) You're in for the rp just add your character there. It may be a canon character or an OC you choose and it has to be a male since ya male - I AM GETTING MARRIED!!! 17:33, July 7, 2012 (UTC) So I just finished reading all the current chapters in Days of Boom, and OMG I love Joseph, he loves being a leader, lol. DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! 02:10,7/11/2012 Which part? DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! 02:15,7/11/2012 Which do you want? It doesn't really matter with me. :D DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! 02:22,7/11/2012 Ex is adding my character in the next chapter so it's all up to him. DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! 02:24,7/11/2012 Like I said to Dark, let's all be happy it ain't a child of Zeus, lol, that's what originally planning for + it isn't like children of Poseidon and children of Zeus have the same characteristics, nor the same powers, nor the same symbolism. I mean, a child of Zeus stands for justice, hospitality, leadership etc. while a child of Poseidon stands for, er, water? #D DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! 02:36,7/11/2012 lol, a Mary Sue is a term in Fan-fiction used to describe a certain kind of character. There are multiple kinds of Sue's and yours kind of fits into the God-Mode Sue category. Basically a character that is so powerful that even dangerous monsters don't really seem like a threat. I mean in your Bio you have a weapon that transforms into anything, you've trained with the Olympian Counsel, and that isn't even going into your wide list of items and powers. It is why I keep telling you I'm powering you down in my story by aging you down to about Ash's age, maybe a bit younger. I most likely wont include most of your items in my story, maybe they were stolen or something. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 02:39, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Okie dokie. Thanks. DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! 16:25,7/11/2012 Chapter 11 is up. DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! 20:49,7/11/2012 Right, he just used April so he will most likely use her again. Thanks. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 01:09, July 12, 2012 (UTC) You're up. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 01:34, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'm not done yet (about half way), but one of the things important to the plot is that no one is supposed to know about the bombs, including the gods. Yet in you're chapter we find out that the gods already know about it (Artemis, Zeus, and Hades know). Ex told us that if the gods or anyone find out, they would all explode at the same time. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 22:04, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey I liked the chap it was cool but remember the gods don't know about the bombs smand if they find out they will go boom boom - I AM GETTING MARRIED TO A SWEXY GURL...BE JEALOUS! 23:03, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Excellent, as usual, Joe. I read the earlier revision and it was good as well. I was a bit enthusiastic about riding the 3 chariots, instead of riding the turtle. Joseph's talk with Artemis was pretty nice. Though, I'm still wondering... who is Angel? DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! 00:21,7/13/2012 Chapter 15 is up. I made it, though Ex posted it since I couldn't do it from my kindle. DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! 20:19,7/13/2012 Of course not. If I had finished, I would have published it silly. Actually, I should probably read chapter 15 at some point. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 15:36, July 15, 2012 (UTC) For some reason I never feel like writing on weekends. So I took the weekend off and the new chapter should be up later. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 20:57, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Your turn I think. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 04:08, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Just make two up - HOTSWEXYSWAG 21:30, July 17, 2012 (UTC) For names, I was thinking Diane and Silver. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 21:41, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Don't really know yet. I was planning on having one final showdown with them at Camp Half-Blood. However, I don't know if they're monsters, demigods, possibly nymphs of some kind. I'll think about it later. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 21:57, July 17, 2012 (UTC) So funny story. I was working today and I was thinking about what to do with Diane and Silver. Then I was like "Wait...Diane and Silver...Those names are realted to Artemis! How am I going to make that work?" That's the end of the story. Anyway, as far as how they are used in the chapter, I'm not really sure how I feel. I hadn't intended for Silver or Diane to have any kind of super abilities (like when Diane used some kind of Force Field, and the fact that she can fly somehow). They also didn't seem...egotistical enough I guess you could say. When they fought Swift the first time, they toyed with him and insulted him at the same time. They know they're good, they know our weaknesses, and they know we don't know anything about them, so why not tease us a little during a fight. Lastly, they act more as a team, meaning while one of them is attacking the other is defending against an incoming attack, creating openings for the other or defending the other. You sent everyone back to the beach while you fought them alone, so technically speaking they should have won because of the 2 on 1 odds (4 on 1 if you count their snake things). I'm sure there were other ways they could have been pushed back besides a swarm of venti, like Joe creating a fog bank to hide our escape or possibly blinding them with a flash of lightning. Overall, I still think the chapter was good and maybe I'm just being nit picky or whatever. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 22:07, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Yes. We talked about what we were doing for the next chapter and the one after, and Dark is doing the next chap instead of Ex. DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! 23:12,7/20/2012 You have been approved to join the collaboration "Sounds of War" (Which Side Are You On), please read the collab rules and if you don't agree with any of them, please let me know and we'll work it out. If you have any questions just leave me a message. - HOTSWEXYSWAG 01:58, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Okie dokie. Have fun on your trip! :) DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! 15:03,7/21/2012 BotS Well he is mad at Ash, but for reason's I haven't explained quite yet (I do explain a bit in this message, but there are other reasons that will be explained later in the story and not in this message). Also remember that yes, he is mentally in his 30's, but he is now in his teens and teenagers a lot of the time don't have full control of their emotions, especially younger teens (I think Joe is like 15 or something). But Joe likes to take charge and has that leader instinct (when I say leader instinct, I mean he feels like he should be a leader as he is a child of Zeus, not that he has some kind of instinct that only leaders have). He feels that Ash is supposed to be leading this quest to find the Elemental Spheres because he went on the first mission to find them. However after finishing the first quest, he stayed around for awhile before returning to school after Winter break and left the job to others, something a leader shouldn't do. Joe went searching in his place and as a result was turned into a teenager because Ash was slacking off. Not to mention that when the two finally do meet, Ashton kind of insults him...a lot. Plus, in the second chapter it is revealed to mostly just be a scare tactic to get Ash's attention before bringing him back to camp. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 21:29, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Ya, I wanted to write a comedy chapter. I mean the story can't be serious all the time, then it wouldn't be any fun. Plus, I kind of consider Swift to be the (kind of) Comic Relief. I mean Joe and Dan are serious, I don't really know anything about Jared, El and April are kind of laid back and will laugh at things, but Swift I feel is the one that just sort of jokes around with people, which makes it easier to some up with some real funny stuff. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 21:51, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I changed the ending of Chapter 19 of Days of Boom a bit. -- Kevin Jimmy 19:00,7/27/2012 Sure! I'd get on the chat and talk to you, but I want to concentrate on the story xD HC (talk| ) 19:01, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Pretty good so far. I made a few edits in punctuation and spelling, nothing to major. I also didn't know Taylor was a girl until you mentioned the bikini as Taylor can be a guys name too, lol. As far as any kind of advice, it is too early in the story to really give any kind of serious advice. If you want, I'll wait until you update a few more chapters and kind of give you a few tips. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 02:48, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey, just want to notify you that I'm doing Ex's chapter. Believe it or not, it may be up tonite =) HC (talk| ) 22:53, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Chapter 22 is up, and if you haven't read my earlier message, Ex gave me permission to do it. =) --HC (talk| ) 22:35, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Sure, and, uh, mind explaining to me why you erased everything from my page? Check the history. --HC (talk| ) 13:35, August 17, 2012 (UTC) No. However, there may be a game after the next chapter (so like chapter 7 or 8). The quest will be around chapter 11 or so. I'm kind of making things up as I go along. However, I already have a good idea for the end of the series, which I find funny. Plans for 2 chapters ahead, nothing. Plans for three and a half stories from now, all ready. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 21:04, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Also, I don't know if you saw my message on the Days of Boom talk page, but I already wrote Jared out. Hermione gave me permission to edit her chapter. What happened was she forgot to add him, so I made a quick edit to put him back, only to come up with an idea to write him out and told Hermione, who told me to edit her chapter again to take him out. Here's a picture, lol. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 21:07, August 17, 2012 (UTC) He is actually designed that way. Despite being the child of the god of belief, he is more of a realist or a pessimist. However, he will become more heroic when he realizes there are consequences of his negative attitude (what could that mean I wonder?). [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 21:38, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I totally believe you. P.S. You story is coming out great! =) HC (talk| ) 22:31, August 17, 2012 (UTC) No, lol, was it the 'totally' that made it seem like it was? :D anyway, if you don't get to the deadline, mind splitting up each chapter per page(: HC (talk| ) 02:09, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I'd love to! :3 --HC (talk| ) 14:09, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I'll explain on the chat. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 01:58, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Anyway, I did some running and some thinking and I think I know who they are. It combines some of your idea and a few of my ideas into one. I'll explain tomorrow. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 03:15, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Get on chat. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 01:20, August 22, 2012 (UTC) See this is one of the occasiom when I could've used Jarred but go ahead and change it xP - Fack Care Mate 19:26, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Three new chapters of The Beast of the Sea are up. I have been writing them all week, but I just haven't uploaded them. Joseph showed off some of his abilities in Chapter 8, so you have that to look forward to. As far as fighting Jafar, I'm a huge Disney buff, I grew up on those movies and have a playlist of my favorite Disney songs on my iPod, I think I'll be ok...but one quick peek just to catch up. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 22:05, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Well it is mentioned that your weapon can change into different weapons, so I was kind of going the Jason Grace route, sticking to spears and swords. As far as the Joseph and Joe thing, I'm actually doing that on purpose, lol. I mean I would love to just type out Joe instead of Joseph, but I can't yet. I see Joe as being the kind of name only a friend could call him, but the two aren't really friends yet, at least not until another chapter or two. That is also my first time typing out a real Capture the Flag game, and technically Capture the Flag is still going on as no side has scored the flag yet. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 03:24, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Ya, I got about half way into the chapter when I was like "How many pages did I write?" I took a look and I was like "Oh crud, I am already on page 4. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 02:43, August 27, 2012 (UTC) I was planning on using some kind of boat. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 01:21, August 29, 2012 (UTC) I have school. I'm not going to be able to get on the chat, or do chaps or anything until Friday and Saturday and Sunday (but I luckily started on my DoB chap before school started), so just tell me everything that's going on through talk pages. HC ~Heart 01:20,8/30/2012 hello im making a story and the main charatcer might be a son of zeus and I wanted to ask if your charatcer Joseph Mierek could be in it Goku259 Could you come back to chat Goku259 You threaten for collabs, so I let Hermione threaten me for my story. Doesn't mean yu can't threaten me too. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 20:50, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey, im literally like one paragraph away from finishing my chap and I need to know if El should head off to Magic Kingdom at the end, or...? HC ~Heart 21:54,9/7/2012 On this site you have to be Rollback or above to vote. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 21:34, September 8, 2012 (UTC) You're up. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 04:30, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey, is El getting kidnapped in the my chap or? -- HC ~Heart 21:39,9/13/2012 The Genesis League Certificate of Appreciation and Authenticity CoA SoZ.jpg Ok, after days of waiting I am done. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 04:55, September 22, 2012 (UTC) I was about half way done when I was like "I don't like this...I'm going to have to delete a few pages." [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 23:53, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Didn't you read the note at the bottom of the page. The fact that I used Sayu's name was completely coincidental. I wasn't even thinking of her when I typed the chapter. >_> [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 10:29, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Right, glad you understand. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 21:57, September 26, 2012 (UTC) I wanted to give Angel a little backstory and I needed to introduce a character who's presence becomes important later in the story. Anyway, I was trying to think of a name and I was like Sayuri Darling is a good name, and original. I have never heard that name before in my life, so I'll use that name. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 01:49, September 27, 2012 (UTC) I love poker. I'm more of a Let-it-Ride and Blackjack person, but Poker is still entertaining. Me and a few friends will each toss in about $20 and play Texas Holdem until someone wins it all. I'm a good liar, but lying over text is a bit harder, but I don't lie because that would be dishonest. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 02:09, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Come clean about what? I've done nothing wrong. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 02:27, September 27, 2012 (UTC) We need a meeting ASAP. HC ~Heart 21:59,9/28/2012 21:59, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, realized that, lol. Sooo what're we going to do about Ex not doing his chap? HC ~Heart 01:38,9/29/2012 im on HC ~Heart 02:12,9/29/2012 I've been editing the Reyna page for about 40 minutes and missed your message. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive''']] 21:19, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Tick, tick, tick SHUT IT. I'll be done on either today or at the latest, Saturday. -- HC ~Heart 19:59,10/24/2012